The Life of Amrante Murakami
by Kaida Kuroizu
Summary: Amrante Murakami is stuck with a horrible life at Uchida Academy. Will everything turn out in her favor? OOCness. SADLY, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITACHI. BUT I DO OWN AMRANTE AND MYSELF. ItaxOC. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Yo, this is my first fanfic, so plz take it easy! I lost a lot of my... lets call it... _memory_, so my writing isn't as good as it used to be. Ty 4 being a good sport! **gives corny smile, switches 2 story, and I drop onto chair half dead from having to be nice** Ugh, I need coffee...

Key:

**bold in A/n means physical doing**

_italic in A/N means thinking_

_I talic in story means character thinking_

Okizzay! Now all that junk is over, so let's get down to it! I present to you, **my** version, of Emma (aliased Emilia Moon in the series) in CHARLIE BONE, CHILDREN OF THE RED KING, BOOK ONE! Enjoy!

I stared at myself in the mirror, analyzing my features carefully. I looked like a normal twelve year old girl.

Dark chocolate eyes, shoulder length, naturally curly and wavy dark brown hair, pink lips, and suntanned skin. I was sitting at my easel, trying to think of something to draw.

I had already chosen my supplies: a lump of charcoal, pastels, and my easel with a new canvas leaning against it.

I looked at myself again. I didn't know if I'd drawn myself before, Itachi has hypnotized and beaten me so much, that I couldn't remember most of my life at Uchida Academy. Suddenly, an idea bobbed up out of the sea of my confused thoughts.

_I can try and draw my parents._

The Murakami's were my parents, or so the Uchidas told me. But I was no fool.After I turned eight, I finally noticed that I looked nothing like either one of my 'parents'.

They had black hair, steely gray eyes, and pale skin. Even they're interests were different.

I liked to stay outside, play sports, laugh, read, draw, sing, parody famous people, and make friends, but their interests were completely and totally different from mine.

My parent's liked to sit around and watch the television, eat, sleep, and use technology to do their dirty work.

Another difference was how we lived, I was messy and carefree. My family feels the need to have everything clean and be perfect in every way, though it was impossible.

I sighed and quickly sketched two heads onto the canvas using charcoal. I looked back at myself in the mirror.

I decided that my mother would have long brownish black hair like I did, but I got the curls from my father, who had a mop of it on his tanned head. I glanced at the glass mirror again and carefully sketched my eyes onto my mom's face.

Slowly, the lifeless, blank faces I had drawn turned into life-like portraits. Finally, I had finished, and with a grin of triumph, put down my box of pastels.

My mom had my hair color, my eyes, my nose, and my lips. She also had blush and a cheery smile.

My dad had curly, black hair, eyes darker than mine, and thin lips. They both looked so... real. I frowned.

I was missing something.

I drew a large heart behind my imaginary parents and colored it in a dark, romantic red. I felt so happy, that I felt like going down and talking to someone about it.

"Maybe even one of the Uchidas..." I murmured. I bounced happily to my door and turned the knob.

Standing on the other side was Itachi Uchida.

A/N: Hahahaha! I did better than before! I'm surprised I actually got this far o.o Left you on a cliff hanger, huh? Well don't worry, I'm not one of those dumb writers that's gonna quit after getting you hooked. Believe me, I have the whole thing planned out in my mind. I'm going to bed, it's almost 10:30 p.m. Pacific. But before I go, the name Amrante means 'Flower That Never Fades'. Okay, I is done, lol. 'Night.

-May


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Heylo, I is back! Yes, I know that was quick, but what can I say? I luv writing stories! So yea, I'll do a recap not, cya the end! /.\ And yea, Amrante is an OOC, so don't get pissed me cuz I 4got 2 tell u dat. lol

Recap:_I felt so happy, that I felt like going down and talking to someone about it._

"_Maybe even one of the Uchidas..." I murmured. I bounced happily to my door and turned the knob._

_Standing on the other side was Itachi Uchida._

I stood there, my feet frozen to the floor.

"Eh heh heh..." I laughed nervously, "Um, I gotta go finish my painting... Bye!" I tried to shut the door, but that devil stuck his foot in the threshold.

"Mind if I take a look at it?" He asked. His nasty smirk was plastered to his face, like it was every time he saw me.

"Um, it looks really bad..." I toed the ground with my black tennis shoes.

"Nonsense," Itachi said briskly, "All of your paintings are wonderful."

I looked up and stared into his dangerous red and black eyes.

_Not again! Look away, look away! _I thought frantically. A familiar voice suddenly popped into my head.

**Move.**

I heard my self say,"Yes, Itachi." And then I stepped away from the door as he stepped in. He quietly walked over to my easel.

His eyes widened, "Who are they?" His voice was cold.

"My real parents." I squeaked, my hand flew to cover my mouth. He raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"What do you mean, 'real parents'?" He asked. The voice talked to me again.

**Tell the truth, and the truth alone.**

Words suddenly poured out of my mouth, "My real parents. I know the Murakamis aren't my real parents, they look nothing like me and they don't even like the same stuff I do."

Itachi's eyebrow went so high, that it was hidden under his jet black bangs.

"You look crazier than usual when you're surprised, Itachi." I giggled. I felt his eyes drill through my back and winced.

He walked rapidly to my masterpeice, his fist clenched.

I immediately ran between Itachi and the painting. "You can't ruin it this time! It's made me so happy, I'm not going to let you take it away from me that easily!"

He laughed, an icy, heartless laugh and roughly pushed me aside.

He raised his gloved fist, and made such a big hole, that it look up both of my parents faces.

I fell to my knees, sobbing. I heard footsteps coming towards me, but I didn't look up.

I felt a sudden movement beside me, and turned my head.

"You know what I told you about getting in my way." Itachi whispered.

**A/N:** Heh heh heh, like it?? I'm thankful for all you readers, so plz keep reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** MUAHAHAHAH! Two chappies in one day!! I am so good! Lol jk, I'm still a beginner. So, g2 ur microwave, put in some popcorn, come back, sit down, AND READ MY STORY! Lol tt4n

**Recap:** I felt a sudden movement beside me, and turned my head.

"You know what I told you about getting in my way." Itachi whispered.

My eyes widened as I remembered the pain that not even hypnotism could erase. I quickly got on my feet and ran for the door, tripping and falling on the way.

I saw the door and my eyes glittered with hope. However, it was only temporary, seeing that Itachi was blocking the exit. I skidded to a halt and stood there, panting.

"Tsk, tsk, did you think you could escape me, Amrante?" Itachi sneered. I shivered and took a step backward.

He took a step forward.

I took a step away.

This continued until I finally fell backwards, onto my bed with its ugly starched white sheets. Itachi immediately grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me up.

I gasped for air, tearing at his hands, trying to break free. "No..." I rasped fiercely, "I'm not... going to... let you... do it..."

He slammed me against the wall, and for a second everything blanked out. Pain, sight, smell, touch, all of it. Sadly, I gained conciousness a second later.

I watched in terror as Itachi raised his free hand, clenched it tightly, and rammed it into my stomach. Blood flew from my mouth and into the air, all in slow motion.

I coughed, my throat stung and my vision was blurry with tears.

Itachi scowled as my blood flew onto his face.

"You- damned- wretched- idiotic- ungrateful- girl!" He roared, punching me repeatedly, as even more blood flew onto his face. Tears coursed down my cheeks, making it seem impossible for me to see at all.

I slipped down onto the floor, and lay there, hunched up and sobbing. Strong arms slipped under my arms and legs and moved me to my bed. I continued to cry, "I h-hate you It-itachi!" I wailed loudly.

I heard the bed creak as Itachi got up, and then came the squeaking of the floor boards. The door, usually silent, squealed as he shut it behind him.

It was as if all the inanimate objects in my room hated him for what he had done to me.

_Inanimate or not, everyone hates him._ I thought grimly.

**A/N:** Yipee! I think I did betr this time, mainly cuz I did a rough draft of this one in my head -/.\-I'm happy, I don't have many reviewers, and yet I'm happy!...I'm so stupid, I shoulda said I'd do more chaps when I got more revies -.-' but w/e, it's not like it woulda stopped me from publishing then in an hour. Lol, and Jessica, thanks so much for being a gr8 friend skewl and on IM, u always encouraged me :) Thanks for reading!

-May


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hey, it's another chapter of my story! I kinda forgot to put something in the last chapter, so I'm putting it in this one since I'm too lazy to redo it :P Here goes something!

**Recap: **_I heard the bed creak as Itachi got up, and then came the squeaking of the floor boards. The door, usually silent, squealed as he shut it behind him._

_It was as if all the inanimate objects in my room hated him for what he had done to me._

_Inanimate or not, everyone hates him. I thought grimly._

I lay silent on my bed, thinking of nothing in particular. _Think! Optimism, optimism, OPTIMISM! _I frantically searched my mind for an answer.

_Well, he forgot to hypnotize me this time... Maybe that means I can redo my painting!_

I sat up joyfully, and then howled with pain and sunk back down onto my pillow. "Damn," I muttered, "Might as well sleep..."

Slowly, I became concious of birds chirping in the trees and the sun's warmth on my skin. I opened my eyes and glanced at my clock.

6:00 a.m. Too early, but I didn't feel like sleeping.

I jumped out of bed and dragged myself to my private bathroom. I took a long, steamy, hour shower.

When I finally got out, I looked at the mirror. Except there was nothing _to _see, the mirror was foggy with steam. I grinned and dried myself off, got dressed, and blow dried my hair.

I walked out, brushed my hair, and put my green cape over my normal clothes. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and poked my head out the door.

I looked both ways as if I were crossing a dangerously busy road. Luckily, nobody was there.

I crept downstairs to my locker. It was about time I decorated it anyway. I turned the three dials until it went from '123' to '666'.

I knew it was the devil's number, but I didn't care. Most people thought I was Christian or Catholic because of my interest in religion, but the truth was that I was Buddhist.

I put all the books inside my locker on the tiled floor and began cleaning out all the trash I had left from my past semesters. As soon as I cleaned it all out, I wiped the inside with a disinfectant wipe. I'd found some pretty nasty stuff in there, mainly tissues.

I even found some of the notes that my friends and I had passed to each other. I snickered at the stupid subjects we had worried about in sixth grade: dreams, boys, hair, and homework.

Now all that I had to worry about was if I could finish my artwork, though I couldn't say the same for my friends.

Most of them had boyfriends, and my friends that were boys had girlfriends. I thought it was a waste of time and rejected all the boys that asked me, but I did it politely. I hated seeing people sad, mainly because it got me down as well.

I covered the inside of my locker with red and black paper and put a bulletin board on the inside of the door.

I put my books back in, but kept my art supplies. I sneaked into the art room and sat down at the easel at the back of the room.

My arms still ached, but I felt well enough to do one painting. I sketched an outline of two faces and began filling in the features.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and froze.

I turned around on the stool, being sure to keep my eyes in the floor. I slowly looked up, but made sure not to make eye contact.

"Look me in the eye."

My head snapped up and saw a familiar pair of glittering black eyes.

**A/N: **Heheheh, I luv doing that... Be ready for the next chapter, it's gonna be pretty weird. Thanks for reading this far!

Jessica: Yay, go May! is cheerleading"

Me: . **takes step away** Too optimistic...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** sigh, still not many reviews...If you read my story at all, please, please, please, leave me a review, or if ur one of my real life friends, just IM or call me. It rly means a lot... Well, time to forget that. HERE'S CHAPTER FIVE!

**Recap:** I turned around on the stool, being sure to keep my eyes in the floor. I slowly looked up, but made sure not to make eye contact.

"Look me in the eye."

My head snapped up and saw a familiar pair of glittering black eyes.

I instantly tried to turn my head. And as usual, it didn't work.

I continued to gaze into Itachi's eyes, and suddenly there was a flash of white.

I blinked and looked around, wondering what I was doing in the art room with only Itachi around.

I smiled, "Hi Itachi!"

"...Hi?"

"So, do you know how I got here?" I asked looking around, he was staring at me in disbelief.

"I can't believe you haven't become prone to it after all these years." Itachi muttered.

I suddenly took interest in his actions, "Hm? Did you say something?" I asked perkily.

"...No..." He said cautiously.

"Okay!" I glanced at my watch. "Why's it still only seven a.m.?"

His eyes darted around suspiciously, but I was oblivious to it. "I heard footsteps, so I came to see who it was. When I did, it was you sitting here and getting your stuff ready, and you were mumbling about some art homework or something. I think you were sleep walking."

I stared at him and suddenly smiled. "Oh, okay!"

Silence.

"Uh, I'm hall monitor this week, so I gotta go. Catch ya later." He muttered under his breath.

"Kay, bye." I reached inside my desk and pulled out my school planner.

"Art homework, huh?" I murmured, flipping through the pages rapidly.

At last, I came to the page with last night's homework written down. There had been English, math, social studies, and literature homework, but there wasn't art homework at all.

I looked past my shoulder, but Itachi really had gone.

_Suspicious..._

Itachi's POV

I walked through the familiar halls to the leader's room. I glided silently to the huge mahogany doors and knocked twice.

The door swung open.

"Come in." An all to familiar voice boomed.

I did as the voice told me to, and walked up to the matching mahogany desk.

"Ah, Itachi, it's about time you got here. How's it going with Amrante?" A man with flaming orange hair and piercings asked.

"Same as always, she paints something that's sure to remind her of who she really is, and then I destroy it and beat her." I said truthfully.

"You never cease to disappoint me, Uchida." He chuckled.

I raised an eyebrow but didn't talk back, he could have me killed any time of the day or the night. (**A/N: Yes, I got that from Promiscuous Girl xD)**

"So what is my new mission, Pein?" I asked calmly.

"You are to stay with the girl at her house this weekend and make sure she doesn't go anywhere. My sources tell me that Naruto Uzumaki has hatched a new plan." Pein said quietly.

"...Damn that bastard to hell. All he ever does is make it harder for me." I said through clenched teeth.

Pein laughed, "Of course! It runs in their family. You know what we had to do to his father."

"That was my favorite assassination mission." I said with a smirk.

Pein snickered, "Well, the one I just gave you is going to be your favorite out of all, I'm sure."

"And may I ask why?" I inquired.

"You can do what ever you want with her."

I was speechless.

"Right now, I consider you the luckiest out of all Akatsuki members." Pein said grinning.

"...Okay?" I was puzzled.

What did he expect me to do? I was still only 12.

"You are free to go now." Pein said with a wave of his arm. I bowed and walked out of the cozy room, my purple cape billowing out like an angry storm cloud behind me.

**A/N: **/o\ Yeshhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm getting better, I can feel it! So, whaddya think of that one? R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Back again. I'm not going to break my habit of writing a chapter a week! Again, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, OR ITACHI. But I do own Amrante Murakami! SO BACK OFF H8RZ! Lol, so yes I know I kinda suggested something last time, but that doesn't really mean anything. Itachi-kun was just wondering. Here's chapter 6!

Recap: _What did he expect me to do? I was still only 12._

_"You are free to go now." Pein said with a wave of his arm. I bowed and walked out of the cozy room, my purple cape billowing out like an angry storm cloud behind me._

Amrante's POV

I got up from the stool absentmindedly and then I was out the door to breakfast.

As I walked through the halls, I noticed more and more students passing me, all obeying the rule of silence.

I assumed it was breakfast and made my way to the cafeteria, but it was empty. I ran back the way I came to the little door leading to the kitchen, hoping no one would notice me.

I stood on my tip-toes and peered through the single, steamy window in the heavy stainless steel door. All the lunch ladies were busy at work, and unfortunately, so was the lunch lady I was looking for.

Anko was busy shredding lettuce, most likely for lunch since we were having tacos. Her cheeks were rosy and her dark purple eyes were concentrating on the movements of her blade.

I bit my lip. I'd been asking favors from her a lot, might as well give her a break this week. I could go without breakfast for one day.

I was totally wrong.

In religion class we had one minute for praying everyday, at eleven o' clock in the morning everyday. Normally, the kids in my class were goofing around when it the prayer bell rang, and I was normally the only one really praying.

Not this time.

I was trying hard to keep my stomach from grumbling, I only thought of when lunch began at noon.

Finally, the bell rang for lunch and I ran out the classroom door. That is, until Kisame stopped me in the hall.

"What so important you have to break the rules?" He grumbled.

"Oh, er, I'm just really hungry." I paused hoping he wouldn't ask why.

"Why?"

_ Just my luck._

"I skipped breakfast."

"How could you possibly skip breakfast? Matron makes sure everyone is out my eight o' clock."

"I spent my time in the art room finishing a painting I started yesterday." I mumbled avoiding his beady, shark-like eyes.

"Heh, just get going, or I'm gonna miss lunch too." Kisame said grinning. I stared at him.

_Is it just me, or is he being nice to me?_

"Get going before I change my mind, freshman!" He roared.

I grinned, I knew it was too good to be true. "Yes, Kisame!" I said happily.

Everything else went smoothly that week, no detention at all.

Too bad Itachi drove me home.

And then moved into my house, not to mention he took the room beside mine.

**A/N:** I think my writing is getting better because, like I said, I've been reading more. Thank god for the library! Lol, I'm going to cut back on the ItaxOC a bit more since my mom doesn't like it. And that was what I was looking forward to... Oh well, I'll make up for it! Just wait! Thanks for reading guys, R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I'm baaaack! Sorry it took me so long, I was at my grandma's house for three days. So, here's chapter seven.

**Recap:** _Everything else went smoothly that week, no detention at all._

_Too bad Itachi drove me home._

_And then moved into my house._

_Not to mention his room is next door to my room._

I walked in the front door, past my 'parents', and upstairs to my room with Itachi in tow.

I opened the door and slammed it behind me. I unslung my backpack and let it drop to the floor with a thud.

_"Creeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"_

I sat back up and glared at the raven fussing around my desk.

"Would you **shut up Amaya?" **I hissed.

The raven flew off my desk and sat on my head. My eyes rolled back trying to see her.

I sighed and petted her. "Sorry, I had a tough week at school."

Amaya tilted herself forward and looked at me.

"_Cree?" _She asked questioningly.

I grinned, "Whatever, I've got you and that's all I really care about." I gently unhooked her claws from my dark hair and hugged it tightly until she pecked my fingers, trying to make me let go.

I unfolded my arms and Amaya flew up to the perch I had made and hung over my desk.

I turned on my radio and grimaced. My parents had borrowed it again and now it was tuned to that corny love song station. The Delilah Show or something like that. **(A/N:** That is a real station and I've been listening to it since I was born, but now I hate it.**)**

I flipped it back to WiLD 94.9, my station.

Closer by Neyo was playing.

I pulled out my sketchbook and drew Amaya, as I usually did when I was at home.

_Too boring._

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I called.

Itachi stepped in.

"Argh! Dammit!" I covered my face with my hands. "Dude, what the hell do you want from me? You moved into my house, what else do you need, you goddamn moocher?!"

His eyes burned through my skull. "I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk." Itachi said quietly.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK?" I screamed.

He turned around and walked out the door. "Mood swings much?" He muttered.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I yelled and jumped off my bed and in front of him.

Itachi smirked, "Where'd you learn that from, the pretty girl karate handbook?"

I shivered with anger. "NO YOU UNGRATEFUL ASHI! I TAUGHT MYSELF, I DON'T NEED ANY STUPID HANDBOOK!" I lashed out at him with a kunai, but he ducked.

"Where'd you find that?" He demanded.

Something in his voice made me freeze. "...Er..."

"...I'm waiting." Itachi said impatiently.

"...I... made it..." I muttered, lowering my eyes. The strange boy stared at me, I could feel his gaze.

"Amazing!" He exclaimed.

I looked up, "Did someone poison you food?"

He glared at me, "So you coming or not?"

I studied him for a second. His head was tilted back, lips pursed, the mesmorizing voids that he used as an excuse for eyes narrowed, his black hair falling into his face.

"Er, I guess."

He started walking down the hall, leaving me to catch up.

**A/N:** I just had to do a description, sorry guys, lol. I think I can find the pic of Itachi actually looking like that on deviant art, just ask and I'll send you the link. Or just look at my profile, I might put it up, cya for now.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Heyo, heyo heyo heyo heyo! :D sry, bit too hyper, I'm busy eating mango ice cream rite now, the type that's in mochi xP hehehe, and I gots a new friend!! :D Her name's Kaiya, weird, my name is Kaida on here o.o Kaida means Little Dragon in Japanese fyi. So, here's the new chapter!

**Recap: **_He glared at me, "So you coming or not?"_

_I studied him for a second. His head was tilted back, lips pursed, the mesmerizing voids that he used as an excuse for eyes narrowed, his black hair falling into his face._

_"Er, I guess."_

_He started walking down the hall, leaving me to catch up._

I ran and caught up to him, but it didn't really matter because I had to jog to keep up with his long stride.

_Jeez, and my friends say **I** take big steps._

"Mom! Itachi and I are going out!" I yelled.

Suddenly, a head poked out around the door. "Already? I thought you said you didn't have any interest in boys!"

"MOM! I MEANT WE'RE GOING OUT FOR A WALK!"

"Whoops!" She gave me a devilish grin and disappeared.

A low growl rose in my throat.

"Oh, so you **don't** like anyone from school, Amrante?" Itachi teased.

"Shut up!" I hissed. I ran ahead of him in and out the door in frustration.

Itachi was instantly at my side.

I glared at him. "Why doncha just quit being a jerk for once?"

"What was that sound you made? It really fits you." He asked, ignoring my question.

I stared at him for a minute, and then walked away. "Pain in the neck." I muttered.

I went straight to the park and started running laps, it was my daily routine.

Something in my pocket was bouncing up and down. I reached in, and pulled out my red MP3. I smiled.

_At least I didn't mess that part of my day up!_

I put my earphones on and scrolled through my play lists until I came to my work out play list. I cranked up the volume to the max and went back to running.

My eyes widened as Candy Shop by 50 Cent began thumping in my head and adrenaline coursed through my body. I put on a burst of speed. By the time it was over, I had already finished a lap and a half.

But then Lolli Lolli by 3 6 Mafia started playing.

I kept it up until my play list ended. I had come to a grand total of fifteen laps in thirty minutes; a new record for me.

I dragged myself over to a park bench and dropped dead. As usual, I felt as if I was going to cough up blood, like the characters in manga often did.

"Hey, wanna go home?" Itachi's face suddenly appeared inches above mine.

"No way you're getting that close!" I shrieked, pushing him away.

He staggered back, but then recovered with a smirk on his face.

"Your no woman, thats for sure." Itachi said.

"Damn right I'm not." I murmured getting up.

He advanced. "So now the question is, what are you?"

I sighed. "I'm just gonna leave while I have the chance." I stomped through the grass toward the gates.

"Hm. You growl, you can run like hell, you have a temper... Looks like you're a wolverine!" Itachi called.

I froze in my tracks. I whirled around and flicked my wrist. "Bastard..." I muttered as a kunai splintered the tree beside him.

"..."

I gasped as a hand wrapped around my waist and another kunai was held to my throat.

"I can't believe I didn't do this sooner." Itachi grumbled.

**A/N:** okay, sugar hype's over... me tinks I got worse at writing stories since last summer... not enough reading... k, I'm done here, I'M GOING TO FINISH THE LAST CHARLIE BONE BOOK NOW! BYEZ!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hey, sry I don't write as much, I g2 worry about my piczo and e-mail o' So, here's another one!

_Recap: "..."_

_I gasped as a hand wrapped around my waist and another kunai was held to my throat._

_"I can't believe I didn't do this sooner." Itachi grumbled._

"Ngh, lemme go!" I squirmed.

"Either stop hating and hurting me for no reason, or you die." He said flatly.

I stopped worming around and turned my head around. "That's it? You're holding a knife to my throat, and that's _all _you want from me?!" I burst out laughing.

"Why you-"

"Oi, Itachi! What the hell are you doing, hm?" Someone yelled loudly. I immediately stopped laughing and stared at the blond girl standing in front of me and blinked.

"Who the heck are you?" I blurted out rudely.

The stranger grinned devilishly. "I'm Deidara, Itachi's... subordinate, un."

I turned bright red. _A BOY?!_

"Er, nice to meet you. I'm Amrante, and I'd shake your hand if **someone** wasn't trying to kill me for stupid reasons." I glared at Itachi.

"Do you agree, or not?" Itachi asked impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." I mumbled.

I fell to the floor and glared at Itachi, a huge smirk consuming my face. "I had my fingers crossed."

I ran as fast as my legs and chakra would let me, too bad I crashed into a cussing freak.

"What the f' hell's goin' on? Get the hell offa me damn b!"

"Shut up, you crazy rabid old man!" I screamed. "Who ya callin' old?" He screamed back.

I raised an eyebrow. "Hello, gray hair, and a bad temper!"

"That doesn't mean I'm frickin' old! Just, immortal you insolent fool! And my hair is SILVER!"

I narrowed my eyes and dropped to the floor, swinging my leg behind his knee. I got up and smiled in satisfaction.

The gray haired man lay on the floor in a position most people would think to be impossible with his eye twitching. I looked over my shoulder and saw Itachi and the man-lady Deidara running towards me. I let out a squeak and started running again.

"Get her! She frickin' knocked me over!" The old guy yelled.

"Aw, shut up Hidan!" Deidara shouted annoyingly.

Again, I crashed into something. "Hm, you have a bad habit of running into the wrong people." Itachi snickered.

I tried hard not to talk back, if I did who knows what he'd do. A couple minutes later, the freak and Deidara caught up.

"Sorry about Hidan's potty mouth, he has issues. If you know what I mean, un." Deidara said winking at me. I couldn't help but laugh, and my cell phone alarm went off. I immediately sobered down and hit Itachi in the arm with a finger, he dropped me.

"What the-" Itachi said staring at me and rubbing his arm. I sighed. "Gotta go, curfew's in ten minutes. Nice meeting you, Deidara. You're nothing like Itachi or the old guy," I beamed at him and turned my attention to Hidan, "Not so nice meeting you, you scare the crap outta me." I turned around and walked away.

"Your callin' me scary? Your cell plays Lacrymosa, Evanescence is an emo band!" Hidan called. "You know, you really should be talking right now." I called back.

I heard more cussing as I walked out the park gates. I didn't flinch when Itachi appeared.

"You're the first person to get used to me popping up." He remarked.

I took one look at him and ran as fast as I could back home. I burst through the door and ran upstairs to my personal bathroom. I looked at the clock, dinner was in an hour.

I flipped the switch over the drain in the tub and began filling it with water. I took off my clothes and wrapped myself in a towel. Finally it was full and I turned off the faucet.

I got in and pressed a white button. The water fizzed and gurgled, I sighed contentedly and sunk in further.

An hour later, I got out and dried myself off. I wrapped myself in another towel and walked out the door.

My room was strangely dark, and there was a huge lump on my bed.

_Weird, I coulda sworn I made my bed this morning._

I groped my way to the light switch on the red wall and turned it on.

And I screamed. I heard what sounded like glass breaking downstairs.

No wonder, Itachi was sitting on my bed. Reading a red book with the kanji for love stamped in black all over it.

My diary.

**A/N: **Well, I'm getting sorta tired of writing this story, and this chap took me 4ever to write cuz it took me days. Not cuz I didn't have it planned out, cuz it's stupid. I might leave this story until it expires, but I'm not gonna put it back up, I'll probably start something more romantic, I'm better at writing those. -sigh- If you realllllllllllllly want me to keep writing, leave me a review saying so.

**I AM NOT TRYING TO GET MORE REVIEWS. I JUST WANNA SEE IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO STOP WRITING, SINCE I'M APPARENTLY NOT DOING A GOOD JOB.**

Here's what's gonna happen, I'm gonna tally up people who want me to quit this story, and people who don't. If I don't get more than 20 reviews total, I'm gonna stop writing. I mean, whats the point of writing for like, 7 people??

It's pointless.

So yea, gimme your opinion.

**I AM NOT GONNA USE PRIVATE MESSAGES AS VOTES, UNDERSTAND?**

Well, if this is really my last A/N, I wanna say thanks to the people that said to my face that they like my story.

Which means... Kaiya-of-the-Shadows (Kaiya), 123LoveGaara (Jasmine), and Jessica, ty a bunch :) You guys are awesome friends.


End file.
